Xanathar's Guide to Everything
Xanathar's Guide to Everything, shortened as XGE, is an expansion book released by Wizards of the Coast. It features a variety of new spells, feats, subclasses, and character background creation, among updated re-releases of material from books such as the Elemental Evil Player's Companion and the Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide. It also added a plethora dungeon master tools and more, living up to its name of a guide to everything. Disclaimer: No goldfish were harmed in the making of this book. Especially not Sylgar. Sylgar definitely did not die because we forgot to change his water. If you see Xanathar, make sure it knows that. Be perfectly clear Sylgar was not harmed. And we had nothing to do with it. Better yet, don't bring it up, and don't mention us. Blurb Explore a wealth of new rules options for both players and Dungeon Masters in this supplement for the world's greatest roleplaying game. The beholder Xanathar—Waterdeep's most infamous crime lord—is known to hoard information on friend and foe alike. The beholder catalogs lore about adventurers and ponders methods to thwart them. Its twisted mind imagines that it can eventually record everything! Xanathar's Guide to Everything is the first major expansion for fifth edition Dungeons & Dragons, offering new rules and story options: * Over twenty-five new subclasses for the character classes in the Player's Handbook, including the Cavalier for the fighter, the Circle of Dreams for the druid, the Horizon Walker for the ranger, the Inquisitive for the rogue, and many more. * Dozens of new spells, a collection of racial feats, and a system to give your character a randomized backstory. * A variety of tools that provide Dungeon Masters fresh ways to use traps, magic items, downtime activities, and more—all designed to enhance a D&D campaign and push it in new directions. Amid all this expansion material, Xanathar offers bizarre observations about whatever its eyestalks happen to glimpse. Pray they don't come to rest on you. Beauty and guile are in the eyes of the beholder! Table of Contents * Introduction * Using This Book * The Core Rules * Chapter 1: Character Options ** Barbarian *** Primal Paths *** Path of the Ancestral Guardian *** Path of the Storm Herald *** Path of the Zealot ** Bard *** Bard Colleges *** College of Glamour *** College of Swords *** College of Whispers ** Cleric *** Divine Domains *** Sidebar: Serving a Pantheon, Philosophy, or Force *** Forge Domain *** Grave Domain ** Druid *** Druid Circles *** Circle of Dreams *** Circle of the Shepherd *** Learning Beast Shapes ** Fighter *** Martial Archetypes *** Arcane Archer *** Cavalier *** Samurai ** Monk *** Monastic Traditions *** Way of the Drunken Master *** Way of the Kensei *** Way of the Sun Soul ** Paladin *** Sacred Oaths *** Oath of Conquest *** Oath of Redemption ** Ranger *** Ranger Archetypes *** Gloom Stalker *** Horizon Walker *** Monster Slayer ** Rogue *** Roguish Archetypes *** Inquisitive *** Mastermind *** Scout *** Swashbuckler ** Sorcerer *** Sorcerous Origins *** Divine Soul *** Shadow Magic *** Storm Sorcery ** Warlock *** Otherworldly Patrons *** The Celestial *** The Hexblade *** Eldritch Invocations ** Wizard *** Arcane Tradition *** War Magic ** This Is Your Life *** Origins *** Personal Decisions *** Life Events *** Supplemental Tables ** Racial Feats * Chapter 2: Dungeon Master's Tools ** Simultaneous Effects ** Falling *** Rate of Falling *** Flying Creatures and Falling ** Sleep *** Waking Someone *** Sleeping in Armor *** Going without a Long Rest ** Adamantine Weapons ** Tying Knots ** Tool Proficiencies *** Tools and Skills Together *** Tool Descriptions ** Spellcasting *** Perceiving a Caster at Work *** Identifying a Spell *** Invalid Spell Targets *** Areas of Effect on a Grid ** Encounter Building *** Quick Matchups ** Random Encounters: A World of Possibilities *** Arctic Encounters *** Coastal Encounters *** Desert Encounters *** Forest Encounters *** Grassland Encounters *** Hill Encounters *** Mountain Encounters *** Swamp Encounters *** Underdark Encounters *** Underwater Encounters *** Urban Encounters ** Traps Revisited *** Simple Traps *** Sidebar: Making Traps Meaningful *** Designing Simple Traps *** Complex Traps *** Designing Complex Traps *** Sidebar: Complex Traps and Legendary Monsters ** Downtime Revisited *** Rivals *** Downtime Activities **** Buying a Magic Item **** Carousing **** Crafting an Item **** Crime Gambling **** Pit Fighting **** Relaxation **** Religious Service **** Research **** Scribing a Spell Scroll **** Selling a Magic Item **** Training **** Work ** Awarding Magic Items *** Sidebar: Behind the Design: Magic Item Distribution *** Common Magic Items *** Sidebar: Are Magic Items Necessary in a Campaign? *** Sidebar: Creating Additional Common Items *** Magic Item Tables *** Sidebar: Recharging without a Dawn * Chapter 3: Spells ** Spell Lists ** Spell Descriptions * Appendix A: Shared Campaigns * Appendix B: Character Names ** Nonhuman Names *** Dragonborn *** Dwarf *** Elf *** Gnome *** Halfling *** Half-Orc *** Tiefling ** Human Names *** Arabic *** Celtic *** Chinese *** Egyptian *** English *** French *** German *** Greek *** Indian *** Japanese *** Mesoamerican *** Niger—Congo *** Norse *** Polynesian *** Roman *** Slavic *** Spanish Errata Chapter 1: Character Options * Arcane Shot: In the second paragraph of this feature, change “a magic arrow” in the first sentence to “an arrow.” * Path of the Ancestral Guardian: In this table, each instance of “d8” should be “d6” to match the text in the Spirit Shield feature. Chapter 3: Spells * Mind Spike: The higher level casting should use a 1d8, not a 1d6@JeremyECrawford. "Mind spike has a typo in its "At Higher Levels" section. It should be "d8," not "d6." That will get corrected. #DnD" Twitter, 14 Nov. 2017, 7:10 p.m., twitter.com/jeremyecrawford/status/930603935391293440. References Category:Books Category:Xanathar's Guide to Everything